You Would Cry Too, If It Happened To You
by Sawnya
Summary: Bra is getting married today, and Vegeta is NOT happy about it, especially considering whom Bra picked for a new husband. Who is she marrying today? The answer will shock youand might just make you cry too or laugh.


**YOU WOULD CRY TOO, IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU**

**(Dragonball Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Funimation, and all other involved parties.)**

Today was Bra's wedding day.

Vegeta was not happy about it.

Of course, the Saiyan prince thought that no man on Earth was good enough for his princess, his little girl, but this man was especially was what he was NOT looking for in a son-in-law. Vegeta would have murdered his daughter's groom months ago, but Bulma had forbidden it, although she had not been happy with their daughter's choice in a man herself.

To this day, both parents were still in shock, and Bulma had to keep a close eye on her husband to ensure that Vegeta was not still plotting to kill Bra's future husband. Bulma had wanted to kill her future-son-in-law herself, but Bra had begged her parents to spare him. Bulma had grudgingly given in to her nineteen-year-old daughter's request--but only because Bra's fiance happened to be the father of Bra's unborn child.

Bra was now seven-months-pregnant, walking down the aisle on her father's arm in a lovely white scoop-necked wedding dress with short, puffed sleeves and covered with Chantilly lace. There was a plain satin ruffle at the hem of her dress, and she wore lace-covered white heels. A veil dotted with pearls at every joint and trimmed at the edges with pink ribbon roses. The dress was a full gown and it covered Bra's bulging abdomen well.

She floated happily on her reluctant father's arm, as Vegeta scratched at the itchy collar of the Oxford shirt that Bulma had forced him to wear. He hated it every time that his wife forced him to wear a tuxedo and a dress shirt, but even he couldn't deny that he looked very handsome in the black tuxedo and red tie that Bulma had him wear. It was the same one that he worn to his and Bulma's wedding so many years ago. Vegeta hadn't seen the necessity of an Earth wedding since he and Bulma were already bonded mates, but he had gone through with the "frivolous" ceremony to please his mate and to bind her closer to him. And it hadn't been so bad because now that Bulma was legally his in the eyes of the laws on Earth, Vegeta had even greater reason to threaten any man that came within five feet of his mate.

And now his daughter was going through the same event, with a man that Vegeta had to hold himself back from burning to a crisp. He had grudgingly agreed to accept this "unworthy upstart", and that was only because he was the father of Bra's child.

Vegeta remembered the embarrassing and horrifying day when he had heard his beloved Bulma scream after entering Bra's bedroom to wake her for breakfast...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Bulma screamed, as she sank to her knees, sobbing in horror.

Vegeta and his son, thirty-one-year-old Trunks, had dashed up to Bra's bedroom to see what Bulma had been screaming about. Trunks was the first to reach the doorway, and he himself nearly fainted when he saw his sweet, innocent little sister cuddling up in bed against the bare, muscled chest of an older man.

Trunks clenched his fists and counted to fifty, but Vegeta showed no such restraint when he saw his little girl in the arms of a man that he could barely tolerate. Without a second thought, he had dashed past his son and wife to attack his daughter's bedmate.

"No, Daddy!" Bra screamed. "Please don't hurt him! I love him!"

But Vegeta would not listen at first. He yanked Bra's lover out of the bedroom and began pummeling him to a bloody pulp. He only stopped when Bulma had pleaded with him not to kill Bra's boyfriend. Vegeta had very reluctantly agreed, so he settled for slamming the man against the wall.

Bulma rushed to the side of Bra's lover, but instead of helping or aiding him, she sharply slapped him three times across his face. "How dare you touch my daughter?" she had screamed at him. "You are a sicko! I don't want you near her again!"

It was then that Bra had tearfully told her parents that the man that both Vegeta and Bulma had attacked was the man that she had agreed to marry--and who was the father of her child.

All hell had broken loose then, and Bulma had to hold onto her husband's arm the entire time to prevent him from tearing Bra's new fiance limb to limb. Afterwards, Vegeta had left his daughter's bedroom and went to the gravity room to work out his anger and disgust...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

...And now that disgusting man who had dared to impregnate his daughter was waiting at the end of the aisle as Vegeta slowly walked his daughter to the altar to marry her off to a man whom he would have gladly killed. Vegeta gnashed his teeth, as he and Bra finally reached the altar.

The man had been good to his daughter, and that was the only thing that Vegeta could credit him for. Two days after Bra had been caught in bed with this man, Vegeta had told his daughter's fiance icily:

"If you even THINK about abandoning my daughter and her child, or if you betray my daughter's trust, or hurt her in ANY way, I will eviscerate you and display your entrails outside of my house as a warning to any of my daughter's future suitors. And I will spare your manhood only to be used as part of that display. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Vegeta. You don't need to worry; I will take very good care of her. I love her; I'll see that she's happy."

"You better," Vegeta had told him coldly. "Because if I had my way, you would already be dead. Unfortunately, as my mate pointed out to me, Bra would have no father for her child--that's the only reason you still live now, to pay for your mistake! You better not even make one MOMENT of my daughter's life miserable."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vegeta reluctantly released his daughter, and Bra kissed him firmly on his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered. "I love you."

Vegeta nodded, as he purposely avoided looking at the man that his daughter would spend the rest of her life with. His daughter was a sweet girl, closest to his heart, but she had such horrid taste in men! He grunted, briefly kissing her on her cheek, and then he went to sit down next to his wife.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Normally, it was the mothers who cried at weddings, but this was no normal wedding. The normally stoic Vegeta was close to crying himself. He was barely able to hold the angry tears back, as Bra recited her vows to the man that she said that she loved.

Just seeing that MAN whom he still hated with a passion touch his daughter's hands was enough to bring the Saiyan prince to tears. Of all the people that his daughter had to pick in the world...it had to be HIM!

All the wedding guests were as shocked and dismayed as Vegeta and Bulma were at seeing Bra marry the man that she had chosen. They had been polite and courteous to Bra and her fiance, but they were still stunned. Only Goku, who was sitting behind Vegeta, was geniunely happy for them.

Sensing Vegeta's anger and anguish, Goku patted Vegeta's shoulder. "Relax, Vegeta," he whispered cheerfully. "It could always be worse. Besides, just look how happy your daughter is!"

Vegeta growled, trying to keep the tears out of his voice, "Kakarot, shut your trap before I shut it for you permanently!"

Goku laughed. "Hey, take it easy!"

Chichi, who was sitting next to him, grumbled, "For once I agree with Vegeta--that man marrying Bra today should have been hung!"

"Chichi..." Goku pleaded, but Chichi continued ranting quietly about Bra and her soon-to-be-husband.

Vegeta, still trying to hold back his tears, paid his rival and his rival's mate no mind. He was too busy trying to keep calm enough to get through the wedding. If he had been human, he would have already drank enough alcohol to put himself into oblivion, but Vegeta rarely ever touched the stuff.

Finally, the minister announced, "Now, if there's anyone here who would object to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone in the church looked directly at Vegeta, and Vegeta shot them a "what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at" look. "I'm not going to object; let them continue," he huffed. Bulma smiled slowly with relief and clung to her husband's arm, kissing his cheek. Then she burst into tears, as the minister said:

"I now pronounce these two man and wife. The groom may kiss the bride."

Vegeta handed his mate a handkerchief, and Bulma blew her nose, sobbing softly into the cloth.

As Bra's new husband kissed her, a second set of sobs echoed throughout the church. Only this time the sobs were coming from Vegeta himself. Bulma patted his back consolingly, knowing that it was not like him to break down like this. But then any father would, if his daughter was marrying the man that Bra had married today. Bulma resumed crying herself.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the reception, Bra and her new husband were dancing on the floor. Bra's spouse whispered, "So, Bra, do you think that your father will ever accept us as a couple?"

Bra laughed happily. "My father hasn't killed you yet, so it's a good sign. Don't worry, he'll come around; he'll have to now that we're about to be parents."

"I'll always take care of you, my little blue-haired moppet! I love you so much!"

Bra hugged his neck tightly, kissing him fervently. "And I love you too, Master Roshi."


End file.
